It has become known to fix sets of dentures, such as crowns, bridges or suchlike, in the jaw with the aid of so-called implants. An implant consisting of a material which harmonizes with the human body, such as titanium, is inserted into the jaw and is left there for some time to fasten. Usually, the implant is formed like a shell and at least distally comprises an inner bore for receiving a secondary portion which then serves as a support for the denture. It has become known to screw the secondary portion on the implant (primary portion) and to screw the denture on the secondary portion then.
From the German Offen. DE 33 00 764 an implant has become known, the implant body of which comprises a distal annular shoulder and a blind bore arranged coaxially with the annular shoulder and moving into engagement with a shank of said secondary portion. The top of the secondary portion is supported by the annular shoulder via a collar and a distance ring. The distance ring is defined as an elastically deformable annular lip. A blind bore results in a cavity provided deeply inside of the implant body. The pin carries a grip head engaging a cavity and comprising segments being elastically deformable against each other, as a result of which the head can be elastically compressed into at least the blind bore exit section and expands within the cavity so as to cause the grip head segments to engage the wall of the cavity in the upper and lower part. Thus, the secondary portion is supported in the implant partially axially and movably to the side.